Ritter des Lichtes
by achtzehnzehn
Summary: ach lol lests oder lassts bleiben das sieht doch eh keiner
1. Storm fire earth hear my call

~*~ Disclaimer~*~

der Autor ist sich absolut bewusst dass ihm keiner der verwendeten Charaktere, außer die die er selbst erfunden hat, Lizensmäßig zusteht, aber da dem Autor das schnurtz piep Scheiß egal ist, verzichtet er ganz einfach auf ein gebundenes Buch oder einen Hollywood streifen- obwohl die Story so was echt verdient hätte- und somit auch auf irgendeine Finanzielle Ausnützung des Materials. *Den zehn Million-Dollar Verträgen nachwein*

Außerdem gebe ich zu die Deko für den Disclaimer von jemand anderem geklaut zu haben- aber kleine sorge, damit mach ich auch keinen Gewinn!^^

~*~Ende Disclaimer~*~ 

Kapitel 1: Storm, Fire, Earth, hear my call

Einst existierte eine große Macht im Herzen der Erde, gut verborgen vor jedem, der sie entdecken könnte. Diese Kraft hielt die Welt im Gleichgewicht, frei von unreinem und bösem. Die Städte dieser Zeit wuchsen jede für sich zu kleinen Staaten zusammen, doch alle wurden beherrscht von der Königlichen Familie, die gerecht und gut über die Weiten des Landes verfügte. 

Doch keine Mauer und kein Fels hat vor der Ewigkeit bestand. Und so begann Unruhe in das friedliche Reich zu kommen, und dunkle Wolken zogen sich wie ein dunkler Schleier über das Schicksal der Welt zusammen.

„Die Tage werden kürzer", Farore sah flüchtig durch das Fenster ihres Hauses, um die Sonne dabei zu beobachten, wie sie langsam im Tiefen rot der Dämmerung mit den Häusern der heiligen Stadt verschmolz. Im nächsten Moment ging sie wieder ihrer Arbeit in der Küche nach, aber immer wieder blickte sie zu dem Feuerroten Horizont.

„und nicht nur die Tage", bemerkte eine Frau die langsam aus den Schatten trat um neben Farore in den Sonnenuntergang zu blicken. Farore warf der anderen einen Ernsten blick zu „Nayru, du meinst, dass auch das Leben unseres Königs...?" 

Ein kurzes, trockenes Lachen unterbrach sie. „Meine Liebe Erzmagierin Farore! Wenn es nur das Leben eines der vielen gerechten Könige wäre, das sich seinem Ende zuneigt hätte ich niemals die hektischen und sich ewig verändernden Sphären der Zivilisation betreten- du kennst mich doch gut genug um zu wissen dass mich nur Dinge aus meiner Einsamen Forschung hierher holen, wenn sie von äußerster Wichtigkeit sind."

Die in schwarz gekleidete Frau schüttelte ihre bläulichen Haare jede weitere Frage seitens Farore abzuschütteln.

„Soll es etwa ein Zeichen sein, wenn sich die drei Hexen Kaliras wieder vereinen und alle drei schlechte Nachrichten bringen den Bewohnern dieser Erde? Was hast du gesehen, Nayru, Mondschwester und Medium der Schicksalsgötter? Wie haben sich die Ströme der Magie verändert, Farore, Erzmagierin des Landes Kalira?", meldete sich die bedeutungsschwere Stimme einer dritten, rothaarigen. Farore, die mittlerweile ihre Arbeit ganz aufgegeben hatte lächelte dünn. „Ich weiß nicht was los ist, aber wenn selbst die Meisterin des Druiden-clans zu uns eilt, kann ich wohl davon ausgehen dass sich das Schicksal der Welt bald entscheiden soll." Din und Nayru nickten in stillem Einverständnis und alle drei starrten hinaus auf das letzte Feuer eines viel zu kurzen Sommertages.

„Mann langsam macht das ganze keinen Spass mehr, jetzt komm endlich raus, es wird schon dunkel!" „Oh mein Gott wie lahm bist du eigentlich?! Und so was schimpft sich sportlich!" „Nicht jeder kann der schnellste stärkste und klügste sein" „Du hast schön vergessen" „NICHT ZU VERGESSEN DEINE BESCHEIDENHEIT" „Was denn? Was stimmt das stimmt!" „Willst du auf die fresse?!" „VERSUCHS DOCH" 

Und schon rollten die zwei jugendlichen Streithähne auf dem Boden, einer von beiden dazu entschlossen, dem anderen, der etwas größer war, ordentlich eine zu verpassen- nach kurzer Zeit endete der Kampf mit einem blauen Auge- allerdings nicht beim größeren.

„ICH HASSE ES MICH NICHT ABREAGIEREN ZU KÖNNEN!!!!!!" „DAS ist nicht zu überhören- leider...", der größere klopfte dem blonden kumpelhaft auf die Schulter und grinste ihn an: „Komm schon, Link die Nummer zwei zu sein ist doch auch nicht schlecht" „Woher willst DU DAS wissen du warst noch nie die Nummer zwei!", blaffte der Blonde. Der große Schwarzhaarige lachte laut los und schüttelte über seinen kleinen Konkurrenten den Kopf „Jetzt nimms nicht so schwer, Blondschopf! Zwei Jahre Unterschied ist halt ne lange Zeit! Und jetzt lass uns zurück gehen; es wird wirklich schon dunkel und meine Mutter macht sich bald Sorgen." „Du willst doch nur zu Majira" grinste Link den großen mit vielsagendem Blick an. „OH MANN SPIONIERST DU MIR ETWA NACH?!" „Dir nicht aber IHR", lachte Link und duckte sich vor ein paar Schlägen Mikdos, der Link schon wieder angrinste „Wenn du etwas besser kannst als alle anderen, dann von Gerüchten zu wissen bevor sie überhaupt existieren." Link grinste weiter „Ist auch nicht schwer, wenn man die einzige Gerüchtequelle des Dorfes ist." „Mach doch gleich ne Zeitung auf" „Nö" „Warum?" „Weil DU dann Chefredakteur werden würdest, obwohl ICH darüber bestimme." Und so gingen die ewigen Stichelein weiter, bis die beiden Freunde ihr Dorf, dass tief im Wald versteckt war, erreicht hatten. „Wir sehen uns Morgen wieder, damit ich dich wieder fertig machen kann", das waren die traditionell letzten Worte Mikdos, bevor er sich von Link trennte.

Als Link gerade auf seinem Bett lag und über die vergangenen Jahre nachdachte, blieb sein blick auf der Uhr hängen und als er die Position der Zeiger richtig gedeutet hatte, fiel er vor Überraschung fast aus dem Bett. „UM VIER UHR NACHMITTAGS GEHT DIE SONNE UNTER?!", so ging es nicht nur Link, auch viele andere im land wurden nicht aus der Kürtze der Tage schlau und schon bald würde Link nicht mehr die einzige Gerüchtequelle sein, die dieses Dorf zu bieten hatte...

Nayru stand noch immer am Fenster, den blick auf einen Punkt gerichtet, den niemand außer ihr wahrzunehmen vermochte. Farore saß in einer Ecke ihres geräumigen Wohnzimmers und blätterte in einem alten, verstaubten Schmöker herum, selbst nicht daran glaubend, etwas sinnvolles zu finden. Din saß in der Mitte des Zimmers, umringt von einigen Lichtern und meditierte. Die drei Schwestern schienen auf ein Zeichen zu warten, ohne zu wissen wie es aussehen und was es verkünden würde.

Ein leichter zugwind wehte durchs Fenster und umspielte Nayrus Haar, und ganz leise meinte sie eine stimme zu hören: „Sturm, Feuer Erde! Hört meinen Ruf!" Nayru sah sich verwirrt um, versuchte den Ursprung der Stimme zu identifizieren, als ihr blick den Farores traf, sah sie ein überraschtes und grimmiges Funkeln in den Augen ihrer Schwester- das gleiche bei Din, die ihre Meditation unterbrochen hatte.

„Sturm, Feuer, Erde?", fragte Nayru, nur um sicher zu gehen dass die anderen das selbe gehört hatten. Farore nickte, hastig ein Kapitel im Buch suchend. „Ich hab mal was von einer Prophezeiung gelesen- war ne ziemlich üble Sache" „Farore ist der Sturm, Ich bin die Erde und du, Nayru, bist der Sturm. Das waren früher unsere Elemente, bevor wir uns entschlossen haben unter den Menschen dieses Landes zu leben.", sagte Din schleppend, als wäre sie noch in Trance. 

Das laute Geraschel der Pergamentblätter hörte abrupt auf, als Farore einen überraschten, aber auch entsetzten Schrei ausstieß: „Hier steht es: 

Wenn der Wind versucht zu wecken,

IHRE drei größten Schrecken,

wenn der Sommer Winter wird,

und die Kraft der Monarchen verglüht.

Sturm Feuer und Wind so höret meinen Ruf!

Erhebt euch gegen SIE und zeigt, warum ich euch Schuf!

Doch bezwingen ihr SIE niemals könnt- 

denn dazu es wird brauchen ein neues Kind!

Doch wenn auch dies versagt, 

so ER die Welt beherrschen mag!

Das, meine lieben Schwestern, ist die alte Prophezeiung der ewigen Wintersnacht! Darf man diesem Schmöker der Menschen glauben, so steht die Welt am Abgrund!" Din und Nayru sahen Farore nachdenklich an. „sieht so aus, als würden Tausende Jahre Frieden der Welt nicht so gut bekommen, nicht wahr?"

„Kurze Tage lange Nächte mitten im Sommer- endlich kommt die Welt der Schatten zurück auf diese Verfluchte Welt!", der Besitzer dieser krächzenden Stimme wandte sich dem Licht der Abenddämmerung, das in seine kleine, feuchte Höhle fiel, zu. 

„Bald wird die Stunde der Dunklen Herrin von neuem Beginnen- nach Zehntausend Jahren verdammten Sonnenschein hat das Herz ihrer Majestät endlich den Weg an die Oberfläche angetreten, auf das sie von neuem Erstehe in dem matten schein der fernen Sterne und uns auf ewig Dunkelheit bringt!"

Eine Hand kam aus dem undurchdringlichen Dunkel der Höhle in das Licht geschnellt, ganz als ob die Kreatur, der diese schwarze Hand gehörte, nach der Temperatur des Sonnenlichts fühlen. 

„Bald, jahh baaaald werden wir den Kreaturen des Lichts das fürchten lehren! Doch zuerst müssen wir jene drei vernichten, die einst das Licht in die Dunkelheit brachten, die Schöpfer von Feuer Erde und LICHT! Und zerstören werden wir sie!", ein hysterisches Lachen schallte in der kleinen Höhle wieder, ein Lachen das urböse war und in dem mehr Hass als Freude lag. Aber das Wort „Freude" hatte diese Kreatur schon vergessen, bevor sie es das erste mal gehört hatte- solch einen Unsinn brauchten Wesen der Dunkelheit nicht.

„Und wenn ich's dir doch sage, du dumme Nuss", die Frauenstimme klang echt genervt. „Du MUSST deinen Vater ablösen und seinen Platz einnehmen!" „Aba da papa is no nich tod", nuschelte eine kleine blonde Gestalt neben der Frau, die gerade gesprochen hatte. „Das sage ich auch gar nicht, Schätzchen! Aber du musst dich schon mal daran gewöhnen, denn dein Vater ist schwerkrank. Und jetzt hör auf mit dem Kleinkind-Gehabe und benimm dich wie jede andere 16 Jährige auch! Herrgott noch mal!" das kleine Mädchen grinste die große Frau an, richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf und sprach mit würde voller Stimme: „So sei es denn ich werde Königin" Die andere Lächelte erleichtert. 

„Na endlich" „Darf ich als Königin auch eine Wache IN meinen Gemächern aufstellen lassen?" „Was bitte?" „na ja, der Kerl dort drüben sieht doch zum anbeißen aus!" „OH MEIN GOTT!!! Hast du's echt so eilig damit einen Bastard an den Hof zu lassen?!" „och komm Impa, ist doch nichts dabei" „ZELDA DU BIST PRINZESSIN UND KEINE DOMINA" „Mann, noch nicht mal den kleinsten Spass gönnst du mir" „Aus gutem Grund! Ich will nämlich, im Gegensatz zu dir, dass dieses Schloss noch ein paar Jahrhunderte- oder wenigstens dich- überlebt!" „Was haste denn schon wieder", ereiferte sich die junge, blonde Prinzessin, „war doch nur ne Party zum 16ten!" „EINTAUSEND Gäste sind ETWAS viel für eine kleine Part- genauso wie der Verbrauch von einer Tonne Alkohol!"

„Ach menno du hattest wohl nie Spass oder?!", Zelda stemmte in die Hüften und Impa winkte resignierend ab „Ja, ja klappe halten und Schloss stehen lassen, das sind die zwei Dinge die ich mir von dir im nächsten Jahr wünsche." Zelda grinste sie an und meinte „Sei vorsichtig was du deiner Königin so alles an den Kopf wirfst- sonst darfst du auch noch meine Nachkommen großziehen!" Impa lächelte auch und meinte „ Naja schlimmer als ihre Mutter können die kleinen gar nicht  mehr werden... und jetzt ins Bett, du musst für die Krönung fit sein! Gute Nacht Prinzessin." „Ja Ja ist schon gut ich schlaf ja schon.... Gute Nacht!"

„Wir haben sie schon einmal besiegt" „Wir sind die größten magischen Wesen der Welt" „Und trotzdem hat unsere Kraft nur dazu ausgereicht, sie für unendlich lange zeit zu verbannen.", Farore schüttelte den Kopf. „Nayru und Din, ihr wisst beide dass uns selbst dass nur gelungen ist, weil sie überrascht war von unserer Macht- jetzt weiß sie was wir gegen sie tun werden und wie mächtig unsere Magie tatsächlich ist." Din sah zu Boden und murmelte: „Und wenn wir sie nicht besiegen können, wird die Sonne in einer Woche das letzte Mal aufgegangen sein." Nayru sah betrübt zu ihren Schwestern und meinte traurig: „bald wird diese ganze Gegend wieder ein Opfer IHRER Schattenkreaturen werden" „Und wir können nichts tun" „Außer abwarten"

.......................................................................................................................................................

SOOO mal sehen ob Milu/Claudi oder sonst wer den ich kenne diese Story liest, denn heyhey, seit nem viertel Jahr bin ich back at work! Schreibt mir Kommis, Briefe oder macht sonst was, aber zeigt mir dass das hier gelesen wird!!!!!

Fragen? Nein? Gut, dann bis zum Nächstenmal!


	2. Machtergreifungen

~*~ Disclaimer~*~

Mir gehört Zelda nicht und auch nix was damit verbunden ist, wäre dem so hätte ich nämlich nie so eine entwürdigende Comic-figur den Platz von link in Windwaker einnehmen lassen, mit einer storry wie dieser mach ich kein Geld, ließt eh keiner, aber hey hey someone has just reviewed also schreiben wir mal was :D

~*~Ende Disclaimer~*~ 

Kapitel 2: Machtergreifungen

Der feste Erdboden sog sich mit den auf ihn peitschenden Regentropfen auf, schon war aus dem Festen Fußweg eine Strecke aus Schlamm geworden. Das hohe Gras bog sich im Gewittersturm und Blitze zuckten alle paar Sekunden durch den schwarzen Wolkenhimmel. Durch den Morast kam ein Pferd getrabt im dunkel des Gewitters war es Farblos Grau, ähnelte mehr der Umriss ei4nes Pferdes als einem echten Lebewesen. Laut schmatzte es, sobald es einen Huf aus dem braunen Schlamm zog und die warmen Nüstern blähten sich schnaubend vor Anstrengung. Das Tier hatte es schwer, die Geschwindigkeit, die der Reiter verlangte, zu halten, doch dieser Trieb sein Pferd immer weiter auf Link zu. Trotz des Regens blieb Link ganz trocken, als würde er vom Regen ignoriert werden.

Der Reiter riss die Zügel herum, gerade noch Rechtzeitig um Link nicht nieder zureiten.

Das Gesicht des Reiters war unter einer tiefen Kapuze verborgen, doch Link spürte deutlich den Blick des Reiters. Nun ertönte eine fürchterliche Stimme, kalt wie Eis und voll Abscheu für alles Leben. „Du hast es gewagt, den dreien zu Helfen! Zur Strafe wirst du ihr Schicksal teilen!", Link verstand nicht worüber der Typ redete aber als der Reiter seine Hand hob, packte Link eine unsagbare Panik, allerdings versagten seine Beine ihm den Dienst und so blieb er Bewegungslos an seinem Platz, die Augen vor schreck weit aufgerissen. Der Reiter schleuderte etwas auf ihn, im gleichen Moment zuckte ein Blitz...

Ein Wecker zerdepperte Jäh an der Wand, fiel hinunter und blieb auf einem kleinen Wecker-Friedhof liegen. Impa seufzte und zog die Decke von Zelda, die sich gerade darin eingerollt hatte. „Zeit aufzustehen!" Zelda langte unter ihr Bett und zog eine neue Decke hervor, rollte sich wieder darunter zusammen und murmelte etwas das sich anhörte wie „Leute mit Kater soll man lassen wie sie sind"

„Ach so, es ist nur ein Kater", Impa lächelte grausam. „Na wenn das so ist..." sie verließ das Zimmer, kam aber gleich wieder, etwas hinter ihrem Rücken verborgen. „Ich weiß ein gutes Rezept gegen Kater" sagte sie zuckersüß. Zelda nuschelte „Ich hasse Rollmöpse" Impa grinste und sagte in noch süßerer Stimme „Das Rezept meine ich nicht" dann holte sie mit ihren Armen ein wenig Schwung und ein Schwall klaren, eiskalten Wassers verließ einen großen Eimer und traf genau das Bündel aus Prinzessin und decke. 

„Unsere macht allein wird nicht ausreichen, sie endgültig zu vernichten!", Nayru nickte, auch wenn mitbitterer Miene. „Seht es doch ein, wir können sie nicht mal mehr Aufhalten, unsere alte Macht ist über die Jahre verflogen und was Übrig geblieben ist kann nicht mal mehr den alten Tagesrhythmus erhalten. SIE hat ihre Kraft nicht verloren, wahrscheinlich ist sie sogar noch stärker Geworden", sagte Nayru mit Zitternder Stimme. „Wie konnten wir nur so töricht sein zu glauben, dass unser Gefängnis für sie auf Ewig bestehen bleiben kann?" seufzte Farore vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

„Nazgaluh, die Dunkle Herrin... oh unsere Schwester, was kann dich nur aufhalten?", fragte Din sich laut.

Farore schüttelte den Kopf als sie auf ihre Standuhr sah. „Meine lieben Schwestern, die Lage ist zwar ernst aber ich muss euch kurz verlassen, die Nachfolgerin des Königs soll bald gekrönt werden, auch wenn ich nicht sicher bin ob sie noch viel zu regieren hat... Wenigstens haben die normalen Menschen noch nicht viel von den kürzeren Tagen mitbekommen, aber lange lässt sich das nicht mehr geheim halten." „Dann geh Farore und tu deine Pflicht, wir suchen weiter in den alten Prophezeiungen nach einem Weg zur Vernichtung unserer gefallenen Schwester.", antwortete Din und gestikulierte sie hinaus.

Er schrak hoch, kalten Schweiß auf der Stirn. Zitternd stieg er aus dem Bett und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Es war stockdunkel, einige Stunden vor dem Morgengrauen. Doch er fühlte sich nicht so, als könne er nochmals einschlafen und so kleidete er sich an und verließ das Haus. Warme, süßlich duftende Waldluft stieg ihm in die Nase, leise Waldgeräusche wabberten zu ihm und über dem Blätterdach glitzerten die Sterne. Link sah sich in dem kleinen Dorf um, in dem er aufgewachsen war, alles schlummerte friedlich, nirgends brannte noch Licht. Link machte einen kleinen Spaziergang durch den Wald, um sich von dem Traum zu befreien, der immer noch in seinem Kopf herum spukte. 

Er hielt inne, als er neben sich etwas rascheln hörte. Neugierig schob er einen Busch zur Seite, um zu sehen, welches Tier hier wohl auf der Jagd sein könnte, aber schon war es verschwunden, allerdings hörte er es einige Meter weiter weg wieder rascheln. Seine langsame Jagd brachte ihn, ohne dass er es bemerkte, immer tiefer in den schwarzen Wald, bis er schließlich vor einer vermodernden, mit Moos bedeckten Höhle stand und in ein undurchdringliches Dunkel sah.

Vorsichtig betrat er die Höhle, als ob er von etwas in ihrem inneren angezogen würde.

„IMPA SPINNST DU?!" Kreischte Zelda, die sich jetzt völlig durchnässt aus der ebenfalls durchnässten Decke wühlte. „Wieso? Nen Kater haste jetzt sicher nicht mehr" grinste Impa. „Wenn du so was noch mal machst, hast DU bald keinen Kopf mehr!" grollte Zelda.

Eine Wache, aufgeschreckt durch Zeldas schreien, kam ins Zimmer gerannt, als er aber sah, dass keine Gefahr bestand blieb er erleichtert stehen, nur um im nächsten Moment verdutzt Zelda anzuschauen. Nicht grade vorteilhaft für ihn das Zelda seinen Blick spürte und noch dazu äußerst schlecht gelaunt war: „WAS GLOTZT DU SO, MANN?!"

Der Soldat antwortete nicht aber er sah noch immer hypnotisiert Zelda an. Impa fing an zu kichern, was Zelda noch wütender machte „WAS KICHERST DU SO?! UND DU, WAS STARRST DU MICH SO AN?!" als der Soldat immer noch nicht antwortete, folgte Zelda seinem Blick zu ihrem Oberkörper. Zornig knirschte sie mit den Zähnen und Impa presste unter lautem Lachen hervor „ein nasses, weißes Nachthemd ist nicht gerade der beste Sichtschutz, Zeldie" 

Das reichte der Prinzessin, zuerst gab sie dem Soldaten eine saftige Ohrfeige, trat mit ihrem Königlichen Pantoffel in seine Kronjuwelen und schrie „DU PERVERSER SPANNER WENN DU NICHT SOFORT ABHAUST LANDEST DU IN MEINEM BE... IM VERLIESS!" Der Soldat, der in sich zusammen gesunken war, machte sich so schnell er konnte aus dem Zimmer und entzog sich damit einer weiteren Tracht königlicher Prügel.

Impa, die sich immer noch krank lachte, spürte auf einmal einen festen Griff an ihrem Kragen und mit Schwung beförderte die Prinzessin ihre Dienerin aus dem nächsten Fenster ein lautes „Platsch" bestätigte ihr, dass Impa im höfischen Brunnen gelandet war.

Zelda ging genervt ins Bad und begann endlich damit, sich für die Krönung in zwei Stunden fein zu machen, während Impa zwei Stöcke weiter unten sich mühsam aus dem tiefen Brunnen hievte und murmelte „Keine Sorge, Impa, sobald du Tod bist, bist du sie los"

Farore ging die Langen, reich verzierten Gänge des Schlosses entlang, das hallen ihrer hohen Schuhe wurde nur wenig vom roten Teppich gedämpft, der in der Mitte des Ganges auslag. Sie sah immer wieder ein paar bekannte Gesichter, ein oder zweimal hielt sie inne, um kurz mit den wichtigsten zu sprechen und einmal blieb sie verdutzt stehen, als eine triefnasse Impa aus Richtung Hofgarten an ihr vorbei ging und lautstark über etliche Mordpläne grübelte.

Schließlich erreichte sie den Thronsaal, in dem die mächtigsten Adligen sich schon versammelt hatten, von der Thronfolgerin war noch nicht viel zu sehen aber das überraschte Farore nicht im geringsten, die kleine verzogene Göre hatte mit der Muttermilch aufgesogen, dass sich die Welt ganz und gar um sie drehen würde, und zu Impas Leidwesen war diese verzogene Vorstellung auch wahr geworden.

Als Farore den Saal betrat, wurde es schlagartig ruhiger, nur ein Raunen ging in der Menge umher. Sie war als Erzmagierin nicht gerade unwichtig, außerdem wurden Magier als mächtig angesehen und gleichzeitig ein wenig gefürchtet. Außerdem war Farore neben Zelda die wichtigste Person bei der heutigen Zeremonie, denn sie würde Zelda den traditionellen und verbindlichen Schwur sprechen lassen, der sie ihr Leben lang an Gerechtigkeit und Güte dem Volk gegenüber binden würde.

Ein paar Minuten später begann die königliche Kapelle die Sonate der Sonne zu spielen, die ehrwürdige Hymne der Königsfamilie, und Prinzessin Zelda betrat mit würdevollem und ernsten Blick den Saal.

Link stolperte einen glitschigen Weg die Höhle hinunter, immer tiefer in die Dunkelheit steigend, bis irgendwann ein merkwürdiges Licht zu scheinen begann. Ein grünlicher Schimmer legte sich über die Umgebung und Link folgte ihm, es wurde immer gleißender, bis er schließlich in einer taghellen Kammer stand, die quelle des Lichts lag auf einem hohen Podest.

Link kletterte sie hinauf und, kaum dass er oben angelangt war, ermattete der Schein des Lichtes, um ein funkelndes, Gold und Silber verziertes und aus feinstem Stahl geschmiedetes Schwert zu enthüllen, am Übergang von Griff zu Klinge einen hell scheinenden Smaragd gesetzt.

Link streckte die Hand nach dem roten Leder des Griffes aus, der Smaragd glühte erneut hell auf, und Link schloss die Hand um das Schwert. Ein heller Blitz, der vom grünen Edelstein kam, blendete Link, er spürte, wie er von der Säule abrutschte und fiel. Doch der Fall dauerte viel länger als es normal gewesen wäre. Und als er endlich mit dem Rücken den boden berührte, lag er flach ausgestreckt vor dem Eingang der Höhle, in die er gerade eben erst gegangen war. Das einzige, das ihm bewies, dass als das kein Traum war, war das im Mondschein schimmernde Schwert, dass schwer in Links Hand lag.

Es war erstaunlich, wie gut Zelda sich vor wichtigen Personen zusammen reißen konnte: Nicht einmal ein Hauch der kleinen verzogenen Göre, die sie kannte und hasste, war zu spüren, als die Erzmagierin Impas Schützling vereidigte. 

Zelda war gekleidet wie eine wahre Königin: langes, reich besticktes Kleid, goldener und silberner Schmuck und, als Höhepunkt, das größte Goldschmied-Meisterwerk des Königreiches an ihre linke Brust gesteckt: Eine Rose, die Blätter aus Gold und der lange, dornige Stil aus einer Gold-Silber Schmelze, im Licht der Sonne sah sie fast aus wie eine echte Rose. Dieses Meisterwerk war Symbol der macht des Lichtes und auch Symbol des Königreiches, es hieß die drei Titanen, die die Erde geschaffen hatten, hätten diese Goldene Rose mit dem Schicksal der Erde verbunden.

Zelda nestelte während der Zeremonie immer wieder an dieser Rose, als erhoffe sie sich von ihr einen zusätzlichen Segen, aber Impa stand zu weit weg, um zu sehen was genau Zelda da mit der heiligen rose anstellte, hoffentlich versuchte das kleine Biest nicht, der Rose ein Blatt auszureißen...

Farore dagegen sah den Grund, weswegen Zelda immer wieder mal über die Rosenblätter fuhr zu gut: eines hatte im Gegensatz zu den anderen keinen strahlenden sondern nur einen trüben, matten Glanz, als ob die Blätter nicht aus Gold sondern aus Silber wären und immer wieder einen schwarzen Überzug bekommen würden.

Und da sie selbst mit ihren Schwestern den Zauber gesprochen hatte, der die Welt über die Erscheinung der Rose darstellte, schwante ihr nichts gutes.

Zelda sprach gerade die letzten Worte des Schwurs, und riss Farore damit aus den Gedanken. Sie ging zu einem der Diener und ließ sich die auf einem Kissen ruhende Krone geben. 

Feierlich sah sie Zelda in die Augen, setzte die Goldene Krone behutsam auf das glatte, blonde haar der Prinzessin und sagte dann, laut und deutlich zu Zelda und in die Runde: „Hiermit seid ihr, Zelda nun die neue Königin des Reiches Kaliras! Lang lebe der König! Lang lebe die Königin!", dieser Ruf schallte bald durch das ganze Land.

„Ja, ihr Narren, jubelt solange ihr noch könnt, aber bald wird es heißen ,König und Königin sind tod! Lang lebe die Königin der Dunkelheit!' bald oh meine Gebieterin werden diese unwürdigen euren Dienern zum Opfer fallen" und wieder ertönte das Lachen der letzten dunklen Kreatur auf Erden, versteckt in einer Höhle. Bald würde dieses Wesen nicht mehr allein sein und die schlimmsten Befürchtungen der drei Schwestern würde wahr werden.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

tja ja Lacrima der Zelda sektor in ff.net is wirklich aus gestoben nich mal du schreibst mehr was ^^"

Danke für die Reviews, hoffentlich kommt dieses Kapitel an das letzte ran, also leute weiter reviewn :D


	3. Die Schatten lockten

Kapitel 3: Die Schatten lockten

Impa war ehrlich überrascht, wie stark sich Zeldas organisatorische Fähigkeiten ausgebildet hatten und was für ein hervorragendes Verhältnis sie zu den Bürgern aufbaute:

Zelda war keine drei Stunden Königin und schon tobte in 150 Räumen und auf fast einem Quadratkilometer Schlossgarten eine Party, die jede Schlacht verblassen lassen würde.

In der ersten halben stunde hatte das schloss pro Raum drei Gäste plus die hundert Mann reguläre Besetzung.

Impa sah die Leute dinge in Zimmern wie der Folterkammer machen, wie sie makaberer nicht hätten sein können: seit wann genießt man es bitte neben den Daumenschrauben eine kleine Nummer zu schieben?!

Und Zelda, schon nach einer guten Stunde blau, war gerade in ihren Gemächern, vor denen sich eine zweistellige Zahl Männer angesammelt hatte und die nur alle zehn Minuten einmal schrumpfte.

Farore, die sich schon aus dem Schloss entfernt hatte, war froh dass diese Leute noch nichts mit „Lautsprechern und Techno" anfangen konnten, sonst hätten die Mauern keine weiter Sekunde mehr dem Gelärme dort drin aushalten können. Allerdings hatte es einen Vorteil, dass fast jeder in dieser Stadt dem Schloss einen Besuch abstattete: das hier waren die leersten Straßen die Farore gesehen hatte, seit sie die Erde mit ihren Schwestern erschaffen hatte.

Farores Schwestern erwarteten sie schon, sie standen vor Farores Haus und blickten mit leeren Augen in den fernen Sonnenuntergang.

„Wie viel uhr ist es jetzt?", keuchte Farore als sie ankam. War sie nicht erst vor einer Stunde zu der Krönung Zeldas gegangen?!

„Es ist noch nicht mal um vier." Dins Stimme zitterte. Eine kühle Briese strich der Frau durchs Haar und enthüllte für einige Sekunden ihre Ohren, die etwas spitzer und länger waren als gewöhnlich.

Auch eine Nackentätowierung wurde sichtbar: In bronzenem Rot schimmerte das kleine Abbild von mächtigen Flammen im Sonnenlicht.

„Werden wir SIE wieder zurückschlagen können?", fragte Nayru „Nein, diesmal nicht, nicht wir allein, die Sonne ist nicht länger ein Hindernis für ihre Macht" „Und der Held der Prophezeiung?" „Ach Din, glaubst du denn wirklich dass ein Mensch etwas schaffen kann, was wir nicht vermögen?", auf Farores Worte hielt Din kurz inne, starrte in die letzten Funken des Tageslichts und meinte dann „Wir erleben doch gerade dass wir nicht mehr das sind, was wir einmal waren." „Wir hatten nie die Macht, SIE zu versiegeln, es war die Kraft des Lichtes, die SIE zurück getrieben hatte" „Aber dabei ist auch das Licht verloren gegangen und hat uns nur diesen Feuerball gelassen, auf dass wir ihn beschützen.... Aber selbst das können wir nicht mehr tun.", eine Träne stahl sich aus Nayrus Augenwinkel, und als sie den Boden berührte, wucherten sofort ein paar kleine Pflanzen aus dem Pflasterstein.

Farore nahm Nayru in den Arm und führte sie langsam wieder ins Haus.

Din sah ein letztes Mal in Richtung Westen, wo nur noch ein schwaches rotes schimmern glänzte. Ihr Blick fiel auf den großen Wald des Westens, sie hatte die Tiere dort schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, doch vielleicht würde es bald sowieso keine Rolle mehr spielen...

Sie war schon im Begriff ihren Schwestern ins haus zu folgen, das hielt sie inne: Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie kurz das Aufflackern eines grünlichen Lichtes, so hell als wäre eine neue Sonne geboren.

Sie wollte schon nach ihren Schwestern rufen, doch im nächsten Moment erlosch das Licht schon wieder und Din fragte sich, ob sie sich wohl getäuscht hatte...

Link war verloren. Er kämpfte sich schon seit Stunden durch den Wald. Zwar war nicht allzu viel zeit vergangen seit er das Schwert gefunden hatte, doch es begann schon zu dämmern und er saß noch immer im Wald fest.

Niemand war hier, nur ein paar Tiere, unmenschlich viel Dornen Gestrüpp und seine leise Ahnung, dass er wohl nicht mehr in diesem Leben nach Haus finden würde.

Er zerschlug Dornenbusch um Dornenbusch mit dem Schwert, das ihm erstaunlich gut in der Hand lag und dessen Klinge trotz der ganzen Zeit in der moosigen Höhle kein bisschen stumpf war.

Link erreichte eine kleine Lichtung und beschloss die Nacht über hier zu bleiben. Er hatte sich grade gesetzt und ein Feuer in Gang bekommen, als er jäh aufschreckte: ein Rascheln, ganz in der Nähe, weder Tier noch das Feuer konnte solche Geräusche machen, das musste ein Mensch sein. An sich wäre das Link ganz recht gewesen doch wenn er schon rascheln hören konnte, musste derjenige ziemlich nahe sein. Und warum würde sich derjenige bitte vor Link verstecken? „Räuber" schoss es durch Links Kopf.

Als ein weiteres rascheln vor ihm aus dem Gestrüpp kam, richtete er sich blitzschnell auf, schnappte sich Schwert und einen brennenden Holzscheit, mit dem er das Dunkel versuchte aufzuhellen. Doch das war gar nicht nötig, denn mit einem weiteren Rascheln trat, mit Schwert und Schild, der gesuchte in den Schein des Feuers. Link verschlug es die Sprache...

Endlich hatte es ein Opfer gefunden! Endlich, seit sehr sehr _sehr_ langer Zeit konnte es wieder seiner Bestimmung nachgehen und, noch besser, er sah schon das nächste Opfer! Die Schwarze Kreatur bekam einen irren Blick, TÖTEN, endlich durfte es wieder TÖTEN das war das einzige an was es denken konnte, und seine Gedanken wurden immer lauter in seinem Kopf, rasten in ihm umher und erfüllten schließlich nicht nur seinen Kopf sondern auch seine Umgebung mit dem einen Befehl: „Töte ALLES was nicht ganz und gar schwarz ist!" Einmal diesen Tag war das dunkle Wesen diesem Befehl nachgekommen und es lechzte jetzt schon nach mehr Blut, Die dunkle Königin würde sich freuen, wenn sie ihren treuesten Diener jetzt sehen könnte: das erste mal seit mehreren Ewigkeiten war das Wesen wieder in einem grandiosen Blutrausch.

„SCHLUSS! AUFHÖREN! DAS GRENZT AN KETZEREI!!!!!!", Impa war außer sich vor Wut „Was hast du denn?! Ich kümmere mich PRÄCHTIG um mein Volk- um Weiblein und Männlein gleichermaßen!", Zelda war fast am Heulen, als ihre Zofe sie von dem Bett der neuen Königin wegzerrte. „EIN FLOTTER FÜNFER IST KEIN SICH UMS VOLK KÜMMERN MEHR, SELBST FÜR DEINE VERHÄLTNISSE!!!!"

Zelda murrte etwas in ihren (zum glück nicht vorhandenen) Bart und ließ sich von Impa unter kleinlauten Protesten von den vier anderen Sexsüchtigen wegzerren und ahnte, dass der Party schon bald der Saft abgedreht werden würde, und dass sie, nach Impas Brüllorgie, nicht einmal mehr eine Kuhglocke aus fünf Metern Entfernung hören können würde...

Und sie hatte Recht: keine zwei Stunden später (bei über tausend Gästen keine Schlechte Leistung) waren alle Wachen wieder angezogen, das Volk aus dem Schloss und viele rumliegende Fässer und BHs verschwunden.

Nachdem Impa den letzten Gast herausgestikuliert hatte, schlug sie schallend das Tor zu, und als sie sich umdrehte, zuckte Zelda instinktiv zusammen, eine Standpauke erwartend, wie sie die Welt noch nicht gehört hatte.

Doch es kam nichts dergleichen.

Das Feuer war irgendwie erloschen und nun stand dort, ein Schwert erhoben, mit seinen etwas rötlich schimmernden Augen, stand ein etwas größerer und älterer Junge: Mikdo! Doch Link wusste von der ersten Sekunde an, dass mit seinem besten Freund etwas nicht stimmte: es kam kein nettes oder ärgerndes Wort von ihm, er stand einfach nur am Rande der Schatten, die Augen starr auf Link gerichtet. Und als hätte er es geahnt, begann sein Freund mit einer tiefen, unnatürlichen Stimme zu ihm zu sprechen: „Fleisch!" und danach kamen nur noch brabbelnde Worte, die Link nicht mehr verstehen konnte. Sein Freund schien in einen Wahn verfallen und fing plötzlich an, unaufhaltsam zu zucken und zu zittern, er atmete schwer und einmal konnte Link geröchelte Laute hören, die nach „Renn! Link- Ich- Töten- Schatten-!!"

Link war zu seinem Freund gelaufen, doch als der Anfall abrupt aussetzte, sah er etwas in Mikdos Hand aufblitzen.

Instinktiv sprang er zurück, gerade noch rechtzeitig um einem Stich ins Herz zu entrinnen. Link dachte gar nicht mehr nach, schon blockierte sein Schwert einen zweiten Hieb seines alten Freundes.

Link war entsetzt, als er sah, womit Mikdo ihn zerfleischen wollte: Ein Kurzschwert, scharf genug, um einen Baum zu fällen, rutschte da an seinem Schwert ab, aber das normale Design war das nun wirklich nicht: neben endlos vielen Widerhaken war der Stahl zu dem noch Pech schwarz, als hätte er noch nie das Licht der Sonne gesehen.

„Nein, Farore, diese Prophezeiung kann einfach nicht stimmen!", Nayru runzelte die Stirn. „Warum zur Hölle musst du immer gleich alles in Zweifel ziehen? Denkst du die Menschen haben keinerlei Magie?" „Das bezweifle ich weniger als die Tatsache, dass die Magie des Menschen über unsere hinausgehen soll!" „Aber er ist doch kein Mensch in normalen Maßstäben mehr, wenn ihn das LICHT auserwählt hat, oder?", warf Din, der ganzen Streiterei über die (un)Möglichkeit alter Prophezeiungen überdrüssig, ein und fuhr sich aufgebracht durch die Haare. „Klingt doch interessant, dass ein Junge uns erretten soll" „Ja genau und Morgen feiern wir Pokemon-tag, weil wir uns alle über die Mistviecher freuen!" „Leute, das geht langsam aus der Welt von Zelda raus und wird beleidigend für...", versuchte sich der Autor einzuschalten, doch er wurde von einem fürchterlichen „ACH HALT DIE SCHNAUZE" unterbrochen und wieder vor seinen Pc geschleudert.

Stahl traf Stahl, funken sprühten bei jedem Schlag, den der andere aufhielt und der Klang der klirrenden Schläge verlor sich im dichten Gestrüpp des Waldes. Alle Muskeln zitterten den beiden Kontrahenten und Ein verbissener Blick traf den anderen. Ein langes, hell leuchtendes Schwert wurde von einer schwarzen Klinge nach unten gedrückt, nur um im nächsten Moment zur Seite zu gleiten und einen neuen Hieb in die Leistengegend zu versuchen. Aber schon war das schwarze Schwert im Weg und konterte seinerseits mit einem Frontalen Schlag, den Link nur noch mit Mühe abwehren konnte.

Die Schwerttechnik seines Freundes war besser als seine eigene, auch war Mikdo stärker. Link wusste, dass er eigentlich gar nicht mehr hätte stehen dürfen aber seltsamerweise glimmte schon seit Beginn des Kampfes eingefährliches Feuer in ihm, als habe er Spass an diesem Tanz des Todes.

Wieder ein Stich von Mikdo, Link ließ sich fallen und spürte doch, wie etwas über seine Wange streifte und gleich danach etwas warmes über sein Gesicht laufen, einige Blonde haare fielen zu Boden und brennender Schmerz zuckte durch die Wunde.

Doch dieser Stich war ein Fehler gewesen: der Ausfallschritt vernachlässigte die Verteidigung schändlich und Link zog, ohne nachzudenken, seine gleißend hell leuchtende Klinge nach oben.

Zelda saß auf ihrem (jetzt leeren) Bett und sah bei einem Blick aus dem Fenster dass die letzten Untertanen gerade von Impa persönlich vors Tor gesetzt wurden und in die ungewöhnlich dunkle Nacht wanderten. Sie stand auf und durchwanderte das Schloss, zum schlafen war sie noch zu wach.

Als sie an der Tür zur Schatzkammer vorbeikam blieb sie abrupt stehen. Sie erinnerte sich der silber- goldenen Rose, die hier immer verwahrt blieb.

Sie wies den Soldaten, der vor der Tür postiert war, an, ihr den Schlüssel zu geben und dann zu verschwinden und betrat die Kammer, die bis zum Rand gefüllt war mit Gold und Edelsteinen.

Sie Schritt auf die Vitrine zu, in der matt schimmernd die Rose lag. Sie erschien Zelda mittlerweile ziemlich schmutzig, der Glanz aus früheren Zeiten schien längst verschwunden; tatsächlich schimmerte nur noch der Rubin inmitten der goldenen Blätter noch so, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte; das Gold war längst stumpf und trübe geworden, warum auch immer.

Zelda sah aus dem vergitterten Fenster hinaus auf ihr Reich, welches ihr, ebenso wie die Rose, sehr dunkel vorkam, als wäre es nur noch ein Schatten seines alten, ewig schimmernden Glanzes.

Links Tränen Benetzten das bleiche Gesicht seines alten Freundes, der vor schmerzen ächzte. Die Hände Mikdos waren auf eine große Wunde in der Bauchgegend gepresst.

Link wusste dass er seinen besten Freund getötet hatte, und Mikdo eigentlich guten Gewissens den Gnadenstoß hätte geben sollen.

Doch nun, da sein Freund ihm nicht mehr nach dem Leben trachtete, brachte Link es nicht mal über sich, ihm in die wässrigen Augen zu blicken.

Im Wald herrschte eine unheimliche Stille, nur durch einige Schluchzer von Link unterbrochen. „Link", diese Worte, wenn auch nur gestöhnt, brachten Link dazu, endlich in die glasigen Augen seines Freundes zu blicken. „Es tut mir leid, Mikdo!", begann Link zu schluchzen „Das habe ich nie gewollt!" Mikdo versuchte zu lachen, zuckte aber vor Schmerz zusammen und lächelte Link schmerzverzerrt an. „Entschuldige dich nicht, du hast mich von dem Bösen befreit, dass mich heimgesucht hatte. Du hast mich befreit, mein Freund" „MANN MIKDO ICH HAB DICH NICHT BEFREIT ICH HAB DICH GETÖTET", heulte Link. Mikdo schüttelte schwach den Kopf, seine Stimme war jetzt so leise, dass Link sein Ohr über Mikdos Mund halten musste.

„Trauere nicht, du hast deinen Freund vom letzten Lebenden Schatten befreit bevor er selbst zu einem wurde. Danke.... mein ..... Freund....", die letzten Worte wurden von einem blutigen Husten unterbrochen und kurz darauf verließ jede Spannung die Muskeln Mikdos.

Link wollte gerade vor Leid aufheulen, da zuckte Mikdos Körper noch einmal und Link wollte schon Hoffen, seinen Freund doch nicht verloren zu haben, doch dann Sprang eine Schattengestalt AUS seinem Freund heraus! Sie sah den geschockten Link hasserfüllt und hämisch an „Errrr warrr dein Frrreunddd? Grrratulierrre du hasssssst ihn gerrrretett, doch mein Hasssss isssst dirrrr jetzt ssssichhhher, kleinerrrr Link"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand das Wesen im Schatten der Bäume, während Link zitternd vor Schock und Trauer über der Leiche seines Freundes zusammenbrach.

„Majessssstät, dasss Licht ist noch immer da, und ssssein gesssssandter hat die Kraft unsssssss zu vertreiben... bitte kehrt ssssschnell in diese erbärmlichhhhe Welt zzzzurück, auf dasss die SSSSchatten allesss verssssschlingen mögen!", das Schattenwesen hockte wieder in seiner Dunklen höhle und leckte die Wunden, die das Schwert des Jungen durch den Menschenkörper hindurch an dem dunklen Fleisch gerissen hatte.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So das wars dann wieder von mir, Gruß an alle Reviewer, jetzt kann ich mich wieder anderen Fanfics von mir widmen


End file.
